The present invention is directed to a multi-layer shingle, preferably one constructed of asphaltic roofing material and most particularly one having an asphaltic material provided over a base mat which then has granules applied to surfaces thereof.
The art of shingle manufacture is highly developed, and improvements in shingle manufacturing have been subtle, often being devoted to the simulation of wood, slate, tile or other natural appearing materials.
In the course of shingle development, some approaches have been made toward applying granules of various color, shading, tone and combinations thereof.
Some of these developments have involved providing a multi-layer shingle, of at least two layers, one being an anterior shingle layer and another being a posterior shingle layer. Sometimes, portions of the shingle that are adapted to be exposed to the environment when laid up on a roof have been provided with different areas of shading, at different depths or planes, whereby the visual contrast, upon viewing a roof comprised of such shingles from the front, is to provide to the appearance of increased depth, or thickness of the shingle.
Sometimes this increased depth or thickness is achieved by having darker portions of an underlying or posterior layer of shingle visible between or beneath adjacent tabs of the shingle. An example of this is in U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,316, the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
Another example of achieving different aesthetic effects that produce, in a manufactured shingle, the appearance of changes in texture, color or combinations thereof, are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,837, the complete disclosure of which is also herein incorporated by reference. Another example of a shingle wherein different granule applications are provided in order to achieve various aesthetics effects is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,361, the complete disclosure of which is also herein incorporated by reference.
Other laminated shingles wherein different color and contrast effects are achieved for laminated shingles having openings between adjacent tabs of the anterior shingle layer and with a backing or posterior shingle layer exist in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,589; 4,717,614; 6,289,648; 6,190,754; Des 344,144; 5,369,929; 5,611,186 and 5,666,776, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. Some of these shingles, because of the opening configurations between adjacent tabs, are also referred to as “dragon's tooth” shingles.